


Au Courant

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: Christmas Crack: At the North Pole [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "arctic", Crack, Gen, North Pole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Rafe's bling (re: previous ficlet) is about to appear inVogue Arctic.(Beware: Crack! North Pole crack on steroids!)





	Au Courant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "arctic"
> 
> (This was never intended to be the last of this series, but RL jumped in suddenly with its hobnailed boots on and I had to throw in the towel abruptly.)

" _Vogue Arctic_ — the fashion magazine?" Blair asked, staring at Rafe. "They're coming _here?_ Whoa, this is because of your new harness design, isn't it? Way to go, man!"

Rafe looked smug for a moment before he smiled ruefully. "It's partly that, but they've got some other articles planned, too. Pretty much the whole issue is going to feature something about how we live — and dress, of course. For one thing, they're intending to help walk Fashion and Accessories through a redesign of the elf suits, at least for the elves who work in Public Image. Maybe for those in Toy and Game Production, too." 

"They're not touching Santa's suits, are they?" Blair had a sudden dismaying vision of Santa in skinny scarlet jeans and a t-shirt emblazoned with 'Were you naughty or nice?' in sequins on the front. That was followed by another mental image, this time of Mrs. C. wearing a Bjork-inspired swan dress. He flinched and Rafe grinned. 

"Don't worry; the C's are safe," Rafe said. "At least officially — rumor has it Vogue's going to try to talk both of the big bosses into some casual wear that's a little more _au courant_ than their usual gear. But Vogue's promised that both formal and business wear will stay off limits."

"That's a relief," Blair said, closing his eyes momentarily in gratitude. Some traditions just shouldn't be screwed around with. "So what else do they have in mind, do you know?" 

"A feature on local Polar Bear art, but I'm not sure what else." 

"The ice sculptures Ralph and his crew make, then set afloat on any open water they can find at this time of year? Those sculptures are totally cool; it should make a great article. And Ralph deserves the exposure." 

A wicked glint appeared in Rafe's eyes. "Not sure Vixen does, but she'll be getting some, too. All the deer will, in a sidebar to the harness fashion spread: 'What makes Santa's reindeer so cranky?' Vixen told me she's got a good long rant planned about the unfairness of being saddled with a name that by definition classes her as either a bitch or a sex symbol."

Blair grimaced. Grumbling about things here among themselves at the Pole was one thing, and rarely a real problem, but going Arctic-wide with a complaint like that? There were so many ways that could backfire. He could see the headline in the _Daily Pole Star-Telegraph_ now: 'Santa Served By Slutty Reindeer?' Not to mention that Vixen's complaint would certainly get raked up and down and sideways on the 'This Sleighs Us' segment of the noon news…

"Oh, _coal-lumps,_ " Blair said. "Rafe, you're on Reindeer rotation; you have to stop her."

"Relax, she was kidding," Rafe said. A worried crease appeared on his forehead. "At least I _think_ she was kidding…"


End file.
